


The Hero's Shade

by DraconisWinters



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The man was about to roll his eye when the cry of a wolf pierced through the air. Time whipped around searching for the source, heart pounding. Twilight was laying there on the ground, in wolf form, an arrow lodged into his side, whimpering in pain. A silver bokoblin stood a few feet away, bow clutched in his hand and a twisted snarl on his face. Time stopped breathing, his vision went red, and then everything went black.





	The Hero's Shade

Time was not having a good day. After all, being woken up at roughly five in the morning by a screaming Wind and a laughing Legend is not the best way to start a day. Legend had thought it would be funny to pour freezing cold water on the boy. It was not funny. Needless to say, the Legend was thoroughly chewed out for the meaningless prank and Wind had to change clothes. Because of this rough waking, everyone (aside from Sky who somehow slept through all the commotion) was on edge and exhausted.

This aggravation and tiredness led into the current situation, a surprise bokoblin attack. Time held in a tired groan as one of the monster announced their position. “Get ready for a fight!” He called to the others. From his current position, Time could not see how many enemies they would be fighting, however knowing this rowdy bunch, there was likely a lot of them lurking in the shadows.

“How many?” He heard Warrior ask.

“Can’t tell,” Time yelled back, unsheathing the Biggoron sword and gripping it tightly. “Wild,” Time called, “Try to take out as many as possible before they reach us!”

The pyromaniac nodded pulling out his bow and notching some arrows. Once Wild began firing, the bokoblins pulled out their artillery as well and responded with equal fire.

“Have your shields ready!” Time commanded bringing his Hylian shield up to block the oncoming fire.

Spareing a quick glance over to the others, Time could see that they had all readied their shields in time, but Twilight was gone. Time quickly scanned across the battle field and his worries were eased when he heard the snarl of a wolf and a bokoblin squeal in pain. The pup was fine.

Time didn’t have much time to feel relieved as the bokoblins jumped at the heroes fangs gleaming and swords flailing about as they desperately try to land a hit. Time blocked most of the swings with ease. “No need for extra thematic flare, just get that job done!” Time called to the others and Time swore he heard Warrior sigh in response.

The man was about to roll his eye when the cry of a wolf pierced through the air. Time whipped around searching for the source, heart pounding. Twilight was laying there on the ground, in wolf form, an arrow lodged into his side, whimpering in pain. A silver bokoblin stood a few feet away, bow clutched in his hand and a twisted snarl on his face. Time stopped breathing, his vision went red, and then everything went black.

…

“-light! Twilight!”

The wolf’s eyes opened to see Wild kneeling over him, eyes widened with panic as he frantically dug around for potions. Twilight shifted, but Wild pushed him back down, “Just stay down,” He said, worry clear in his voice, “Just relax, don’t do anything stupid.”

Twilight ignored the boy’s pleas and shifted back into his human form. The arrow that he had been shot with lodged itself further into him and Twilight gritted his teeth together, attempting not to scream.

“I told you not to do anything stupid!” Wild cried. He then firmly gripped the arrow sticking out of Twilight and yanked it out of his body. Before Twilight could even finish screaming a potion was being poured down his throat by Hyrule.

After swallowing the contents of the bottle, Twilight let out a series of harsh coughs before looking around to see the others all hovering around him, worry flashing in their eyes. Well, almost everyone.

“Where’s the old man?” Twilight croaked hoarsely.

The others exchange glances before Warrior took a step to the side and Twilight could see his mentor out there fighting the bokoblins alone. But before Twilight can berate them for leaving the man alone he sees it. Time’s eye glowing bright red. Twilight gasps in surprise, it was terrifying, yet so familiar.

The Hero’s Shade.

Except this time Twilight wasn’t fighting or being trained by the monstrous force. He was being protected.

“We would have helped him,” Warriors tried to explain, “But well…look at him.”

Just a the words left Warrior’s mouth, the enraged man whipped around, easily decapitating two black bokoblins, before repositioning his blade to stab a blue bokoblin trying to attack him from behind.

“He didn’t even turn around,” Wind whispered in disbelief and Twilight had no words.

All this time, he hadn’t known Time could do this. Or perhaps the man himself didn’t even know.

“He’s unstoppable,” Sky said as they watched Time take out the last of the bokoblins.

“That was fast,” Legend muttered.

The hero of time turned his blood red gaze back towards them and Twilight felt a shudder physically run through him as the man’s eye finally settled on him. The others also realized what was happening as Time stepped towards them not taking his eye of Twilight. Panic over took the others as they reached for their weapons to defend their still healing friend, but Twilight waved them off.

“It’s okay, he won’t hurt me,” Twilight said confidence clear in his tone.

The heroes backed down but remained tense and ready to fight as Time continued walking over, slowly as though in some sort of trance, yet also calm and intentional. Though Twilight should have felt afraid of the glowing red eye, he could feel nothing but peace. The Hero’s Shade was his mentor, not someone to be scared of.

Time finally reached Twilight and kneeled down in front of him. The man cupped Twilight’s chin and earnestly looked him in the eye.

“I’m proud of you,” The Hero’s Shade whispered voice raspy from age, “Now go and do not falter my child.”

Twilight blinked back the tears that began to well up in his eyes and nodded. Time smiled gently before the red of his eye faded and the man passed out.

The others quickly caught the older hero before he fell on Twilight and layed him down next to the healing hero.

“What was that?” Wind asked confused.

Twilight while smiling down at his sleeping mentor replied, “Memories of the past.”


End file.
